The Littlest Gilmore
by Mrs. Ben Hargrove
Summary: After Rory makes a mistake she ends up pregnant, with Finn's child. Not wanting to ruin his life she decides not to tell him. Now years later he finds out. With emotions running high, and memories coming back, both find it hard to be near each other.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Most characters, settings, and some dialogue are property of the creators of Gilmore Girls, and this story is not intended to make money. I own nothing except the plot and creative control of this fanfiction.**

Rory sat on the floor of the bathroom with the result of one very careless mistake in her hand. She was silently freaking out. The little pink positive sign staring at her, symbolized a whole lifetime of uncertainty.

_How could this have happened? How could I have been so stupid? How am I going to be able to pull this off? _

All these questions kept on shouting at her, giving her a headache.

_I have to make a list. Where did I put that pen? What if I get up wrong and hurt it? Is it okay for me to refer to it as it? I don't know the sex yet what else can I refer to it as? The baby? No that sounds to… I don't know personal… yet impersonal. Oh no, what about mom? What's she going to think? What if she's mad? Oh no! What about him? If I tell him then I ruin his life as well as mine. But he has a right to know. I have to call mom. I know what she'll say, but I have to hear it. Don't I? Yes._

Eventually Rory got up the nerve to dial the phone.

…Ring…

"Hello, Loralie's phone service, please stay on the line your call is very important to us."

"**Mom, I did something bad, and I just need to tell you like ripping off a Band-Aid or I'll chicken out, so brace yourself."**

"Okay kiddo, are we talking bad like stole another yacht, or bad like killed a man and ran for it?"

"**I slept with Finn."**

"Oh honey, that's not too bad. You and Logan aren't seeing each other anymore. Don't get me wrong, you should never do it again, but…"

"**Mom! That's not all."**

"Okay."

"**I'm pregnant."**

"**Mom? Are you there?"**

"Yeah… it's just… are you sure?"

"**I'm holding the test in my hand right now."**

"Oh Rory, I thought this would never happen. Honey, why don't you come home? We'll work out a plan and figure out what to do next."

"**I was so scared you would be mad. I don't know what to do. I don't even know if I can tell him. How can I tell him that his life is going to be turned upside-down? How can I take care of a kid? Mom, I can't do this."**

"Sure you can, Babe. I know it doesn't feel like that now, but you'll make this work. No matter what happens I love you and I will always be proud of you. You can do this. And, I'll be there to help whenever you need it."

"**Why aren't you mad? I just ruined the life you sacrificed everything for me to have?"**

"Awe hon, I'm not mad because, I know what it's like to go through this. You need support, and someone to stay calm right now."

"**Oh no. What about dad? And Luke? And grandma, and grandpa? They'll be so disappointed in me."**

"Let me talk to your dad, and Luke. As for your grandparents, I think you need to tell them yourself. If you don't it will only add to the blow."

"**Thanks mom, I'll start packing and come there right away."**

"Okay bye kid, love you."

"**Love you too."**

When they got off the phone both Gilmore girls burst into tears. When Luke walked in he heard Loralie crying, and immediately ran to the living room to make sure she wasn't seriously hurt.

"Loralie, are you okay?"

Loralie looked up, and started wiping away the tears with her sleeve, "Rory's pregnant."

"What? I thought she and that Logan kid broke up months ago?"

"They did."

"But? Is she seeing someone else?"

"No, I don't think they're seeing each other."

"Wait, who is this punk? I'm gunna kill him."

"He's one of Logan's friends."

When Rory started to cry, she couldn't stop, everything just kept building to the weight on her shoulders. Eventually, Paris came home to find Rory curled up on the couch crying.

"Doyle's coming over tonight, so wear the headphones… Rory? What happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm p-pregnant."

"You're what?"

"Pregnant."

"Who's the father?"

"I can't say, I don't know if I can tell him."

"If he was dumb enough to get you pregnant, he should have to deal with it too."

"Paris, he's a good guy, I can't ruin his life like that."

"How great a guy can he be? He got you pregnant and you're not even dating."

"He just is, okay."

_***Flashback***_

"_**It's time you got over him. It's already been two months. We're going out tonight, and that's final, Gilmore. Grab your coat and your purse, we're going to the pub," Paris demanded.**_

_**Rory didn't try to argue, Paris had been putting up with her moping around since she broke up with Logan. When Rory and Paris got to the pub, Rory immediately spotted Finn drinking alone. Then, she jumped when Paris started talking again.**_

"_**I'll be in the pub in case you need me, but I'm leaving you to do whatever, and finale get over Huntzberger."**_

"_**Paris, wait…" Rory tried to get Paris to stop, but she just kept on going.**_

_**Rory took a second to debate her options. Eventually decided to go hang out with Finn. After ordering a gin martini, she sat next to him. When he realized who was sitting next to him he forgot all about the redhead who had just rejected him.**_

"_**Hello love, what are you doing here?"**_

"_**Paris dragged me here, and left me alone, and then I saw you drinking alone."**_

"_**I'm drinking alone because, Colin's in France and Logan's having dinner with his family," Finn instantly regretted bringing up Logan, when he saw that Rory noticeably flinched at the mention of his name. **_

"_**I'm sorry, love."**_

"_**Don't be, he's your best friend, it was bound to come up."**_

_**As the night went on there were no more mentions of Logan, until they were both wasted.**_

"_**So what did he do?" Finn slurred.**_

"_**Who?" Rory was confused by the random change of subject.**_

"_**Logan. I know it was bad whatever it was, but he wouldn't tell me."**_

"_**He slept with some girl who he knew from his first high school."**_

"_**I'm sorry."**_

"_**Don't be. You didn't screw some blonde whore while dating me," Rory replied somewhat bitterly.**_

"_**Wow, kitten. You must be really mad. I've never heard you swear before."**_

_**The night progressed further, and both were completely intoxicated. Surprisingly enough, only Finn's judgement was impaired. Rory was still slightly clear minded due to the fact that she hadn't had nearly as much to drink. So, when she suggested that Finn walk her to her dorm she knew exactly what was going to happen. And, up until the moment she found out she was pregnant she didn't regret a single minute of it. He made her scream his name so loud that night, she was sure China could hear her. But, the one thing that really stuck with her from that night (besides the sex) was something that Finn had said. She was sure that he implied being jealous of Logan since Rory and Logan had started dating. **_

_***End Flashback***_

_I can't tell him. It was one night, and he's not ready to be a father. I cannot and will not let my child have a father who's in and out of their life like mine was. It's just too painful. Maybe one day, it can find its father but for now neither of them need to know._

Rory walked away from Paris to go throw up in the bathroom.

The next few years were filled with hard-times, but Rory wouldn't give them up for anything in the world. The baby was born, and for the first four years it grew up in Stars Hollow. That's when something Rory had dreaded since the day the baby was born happened.

**A/N-I'm still calling the baby an it, because I want to start the next chapter with a few moments from the child's life including its birth, and I want the sex to be a mystery until then. Also I haven't really decided what gender the baby will be yet, so anyone who has an opinion I would welcome your vote on the subject in a review, and probably use the more majority one. Unless of course I come up with a reason to use one over the other before I get the chance to update.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Most characters, settings, and some dialogue are property of the creators of Gilmore Girls, and this story is not intended to make money. I own nothing except the plot and creative control of this fanfiction.**

Loralie Emily Gilmore was born on May 26th 2008. Lola for short. She had vivid red hair, almost like Emily Gilmore's but darker and much brighter, like a crimson colour. Everyone just assumed it was the father's hair colour, but Rory knew it was Finn's mother who Lola had inherited her hair colour from. Her eyes were as green as her father's and just as captivating.

The day Lola was born was the happiest day in the world for Rory. Up until the minute she was holding her in her arms, she was scared and worried, and even angry. But once she held her, all her fears melted away. She could still remember it as if it were yesterday…

_***Flashback***_

"_**Congratulations Ms. Gilmore, it's a beautiful baby girl," the doctor announced.**_

"_**Oh, Rory she's adorable. How are you doing?" Loralie asked.**_

"_**Better."**_

"_**Would you like to hold your daughter?" Asked the doctor.**_

_**Rory didn't have to answer, Dr. Carlson had already handed over the baby.**_

_**Loralie quickly slipped out of the room with the doctor to give the two a moment alone. The time that passed while Rory was in the hospital alone with her daughter for the first time, was the most cherished time Rory had ever experienced.**_

Lola's mother watched as she ran around the room with her best friends, Steve, and Kwon. She could hardly believe that it had already been five years. It seemed like just yesterday Lola had spoken her first word.

_***Flashback***_

_**Loralie had agreed to watch over her granddaughter for the day while her own daughter had a few errands to run. The first thing the two did was go to Luke's for breakfast.**_

"_**Coffee, coffee, coffee," Loralie placed her order in her own hyperactive way.**_

"_**Would you like a stroke, with your heart attack?" Luke, the dinner owner and Loralie's fiancé replied sarcastically.**_

_**Later on Loralie and Lola went back to Luke's for lunch, and ordered a burger and coffee, along with some strained peas for Lola. But, not before Loralie had brought Lola into the kitchen at the Dragonfly. Suki was trying to decide on whether she wanted to use zucchini or tomato that night.**_

"_**Here, Loralie. Try these," Suki grabbed Loralie, and dragged her over to try the vegetables.**_

"_**They're both delicious, but I really just wanted coffee."**_

_**When Rory came home, she was exhausted, so she took a nap. A bit later on the older Gilmore girls minus Emily tried to get Lola to speak her first words. Eventually they gave up for the night.**_

"_**Hey hon, I'm going to get a drink, do you want anything?" Loralie asked making her way to the kitchen.**_

"_**Coffee," squeaked the smallest of the Gilmore's, shocking both Rory, and Loralie.**_

Rory loved Lola with all her heart, but at the moment she was staring straight into her eyes. Every time Lola looked into Rory's eyes, it reminded her of Finn. Part of her had always regretted not telling him. Even though she had always wondered what would be different if he knew, she was always worried that he would see them walking down the street, or in a grocery store, and just know Lola was his.

These weren't the only problems Rory Gilmore had when thinking of her child's father. She didn't know why but she missed him. It was weird, but she didn't know how she had gone five years without hearing about his crazy antics. While he was around, Rory had never known the extent of her feelings for him, but she was glad. If she had known how she felt, it would have made everything ten times harder. And, so she muddled through those tough times when she was reminded of him, and slept with a stuffed koala bear in her arms on the really tough nights. Like most traditions this one started out somewhat randomly…

_***Flashback***_

"_**Hey kid, you have to get this koala. It's just got that look," Loralie told her very pregnant daughter, while they were out shopping for the nursery.**_

_**The funny thing was, it did have 'that look'. It sort of reminded her of Finn. It just had this energy, as strange as it sounds. Rory debated getting it for a moment or two before realizing that it wouldn't be bad, if her child had a little piece of its father. Even if that piece had very little to do with him.**_

"_**Okay mom, put it in the cart."**_

_**The koala stayed in the nursery until the baby was born, but then Rory had to take it out, because Lola hated it. Whenever she saw it she started to cry. Loralie thought it was just a fluke, and Rory tried to convince herself it was, but deep down she knew it was because the koala was a lousy replacement for the man that should be there. **_

_**Somehow the stuffed koala ended up in Rory's room. The first anniversary of the night Finn, and Rory conceived Lola, was really hard on Rory. Every night since Lola had been born, Rory tucked her in, and she looked into Rory's eyes. Normally, Rory would have to get up several times during the night, so she never had enough time to dream in her sleep. This time Lola stayed asleep all night, which left Rory to fall asleep with the image of piercing green eyes in her mind. At first it was fine, and she was dreaming of pushing her daughter on the swing, but then the one person who she knew had the same eyes popped into her head. The person who she had tried to forget over, and over but never really succeeded. After her dream was over, she tried to fall asleep again but couldn't. She tossed, and turned, and even tried to sleep with her head at the foot of the bed, and her feet where her pillows were. Nothing worked, until she grabbed the koala. It was comforting, and gave her dreams of the Aussie, she had to leave behind. The nights she slept with the stuffed animal, were the only time she allowed herself to be weak. Even though it was a lousy replacement, Rory loved it, and it would have to do.**_

"Rory? Are you okay?" Lane, Rory's best friend had started to get worried, she hadn't spoken in a while.

"Wha…? Oh, sorry Lane, I was just thinking," Rory looked at her watch to see how long she had zoned out. "Oh, but Lola, and I have to go. She has a dentist appointment in Hartford, in forty minutes." She turned to her daughter. "Come on, sweetie. You can play with Steve and Kwon tomorrow."

The girls got in the car, and drove to Hartford. The appointment was quick and painless, so afterwards both Gilmore girls were relieved.

"I'm so proud of you kiddo. No cavities. You must be brushing really well-Hey, how about we get some ice cream, as a reward."

"Yeah!" Lola responded very enthusiastically.

As the girls walked out of the ice cream shop down the street from the children's dentist, Rory was watching her daughter, and didn't notice the three people walking in her direction.

"Reporter Girl?" Colin couldn't believe that Rory Gilmore was right in front of him, and with a little girl grinning from ear to ear.

"Ace?" Logan was shocked to say the least. The first girl he had ever loved was standing right in front of him with a kid.

Finn was speechless.

"Colin? Logan?... Finn? Oh my God," Rory started hyperventilating.

Colin and Logan just thought she was surprised to see them after five years but Lola knew her mother was scared.

"What's wrong mommy?" came a small voice.

That's when Colin got a good look at Lola.

"Oh my God, Finn has a kid!" Finn's face went pale, and he just about passed out, as Colin accidentally yelled out the first thing that came to his mind.

"Oh my God, you slept with Finn!" Colin yelled again, as he came to a sudden realization.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Most characters, settings, and some dialogue are property of the creators of Gilmore Girls, and this story is not intended to make money. I own nothing except the plot and creative control of this fanfiction.**

If Finn hadn't have fainted at that minute Rory was positive Logan would have punched him. Forgetting that it was probably the worst possible time for her motherly instincts to kick in, Rory quickly bent down to make sure Finn was okay.

"Is he okay, mommy?" Lola said tugging at Rory's coat.

At that Logan got totally pissed, and all but stomped away from the group. Colin debated going after him for a second, but his curiosity and concern for Finn made him stay.

A few minutes later Finn awoke to the familiar blue eyes that haunted his memory for the last five years.

"Finn? Finn? Are you okay?" Rory said hopefully as she saw his emerald green eyes flutter open.

"Explain," Finn wanted to say something else, but Colin was right there, and he needed answers.

Rory hesitated before answering. She considered playing dumb, and asking what he meant, but she knew he was owed an explanation. She sighed before answering.

"Why don't we get a coffee? I'll tell you everything and Lola and I have an hour before I need to get back to my mother's house."

"Sound good, love. They serve good coffee across the street. Um… I think it's best if Colin comes, just in case he needs to take… Lola? for… a walk," They both knew that the reason Colin was actually coming was to keep things civil.

When they got to the coffee shop Finn couldn't hold back his questions anymore.

"How old?"

"She's five Finn," Rory answered.

"And she's?"

"Yours," she answered again, dreading what was coming next.

"Jesus Christ, Rory. You don't think you could have mentioned it? Jesus Fucking Christ," it took all of Finn's strength just to keep his voice level.

"Lola, why don't you go for a walk with Uncle Colin, he'll take you to get candy," As the young girl eagerly walked out the door with Colin, Rory turned her attention back to Finn. "You have every right to swear, Finn, but you sure as hell won't be swearing in front of my kid."

"Our kid," Finn whispered silently.

"What?" Rory asked not able to hear Finn.

"I said our kid, Rory. Dammit. Besides don't you think you did more damage keeping her away from her father? I should have been there. I should have known. Fuck, I should have been the first to know."

She winced at his cold voice. "I didn't tell you because it would have ruined your life," she answered softly.

"That wasn't your choice," Finn said as he stood up. "I'll call… later. I just… I need to think."

After Finn walked out the door Rory started to cry. She hadn't had a breakdown in public since she was pregnant, but she didn't care. She had screwed up big time.

Not even five minutes after he'd left Finn dialed the still familiar number he hadn't used in five years. No matter how pissed he was at her right now, something was bothering him. Rory had lied.

Rory kept crying for a minute before her cell phone started to ring. She wasn't going to answer until she saw the number that was calling. Even though she hadn't used it in years, she couldn't bring herself to delete his number.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Finn got right to the point.

"Because, you shouldn't have had to give up your life to," she answered timidly.

"Cut the crap, Rory. You and I both know that's not true."

"…" It took Rory a second to work up the courage to explain. "Because… I was afraid."

Finn's tone softened slightly, but was still harsh, "Afraid of what, love?"

She relaxed considerably at the endearment, "There are many reasons, but…I…I don't know if I can tell you all of them, Finn."

"I've got to at least know why I didn't get to be there for the first five years of my daughter's life."

Rory took a deep breath, and started to explain talking faster than normal. She had to get it all out, right then, "I was being forced into the same spot as my mom, and I couldn't think. I couldn't breathe. If I had told you we would have been shoved into the society world, and I couldn't do that. I couldn't do that to myself or to Lola. I just couldn't."

Finn knew there was more too it, "And…?"

"And… I needed you. I needed you to be the person I was sure you were. Back then I knew I could count on you. I was all set to tell you and then moments before I did I thought of my mom. I wondered if she thought she could count on my dad. Even after he found us, he abandoned us. I couldn't stand the thought of you not being there out of choice, so I made it for you. No matter how hard it was for me that way I wouldn't have been able to deal with it the other way. If you only showed up occasionally when it suited you Lola would be devastated each time you left, and I would never be able to get over you. Just like my mom I would sabotage every relationship I ever had. I would never be happy with another man," Rory rant finished and she added a slight whisper to herself that she hoped Finn didn't hear. "Not that I can be happy now either."

Finn was so close to saying the three words he had been denying for the last five years that he hung up. When he started to calm down he texted her…

_I'll be there for you._

The words Rory had needed to hear from him since she found out about Lola were there in tiny letters. The words she always thought would make everything better. So why did she feel so empty?


End file.
